Over the Hills and Far Away
Over the Hills and Far Away is an Anglo-Saxon folk song first created in the 17th century, but it has developed over the course of its history. It has several versions but in the 21st century it settled on a military theme, with the lyrics changing depending on the circumstances, although the first and last verses remain archaic. Lyrics as of 2200 The lyrics as of 2200 are based on the Western War, the latest war the Kingdom of Albion had been involved in at the time. There was some concern in the military establishment at the development of the third verse in the late 21st century, which seemed to show too much empathy for the enemy, but action against it was prohibited by King Eadric II and the public will, as well as the church which appreciated the piety of the soldiers. The main feature that changes depending on the wars is the chorus, although the verses sometimes change as well. Here's forty shillings on the drum For those who volunteer to come, To 'list and fight the foe today Over the hills and far away - Chorus O'er the hills and o'er the Main Through Flanders, Normandy and Spain King Stan commands and we obey Over the hills and far away - When duty calls me I must go To stand and face another foe But part of me will always stray Over the hills and far away - Chorus - If I must put them to the sword I'll ask a favour of the Lord To send their calm souls on their way Over the hills and far away - Chorus - Courage boys, 'tis one to ten Stand and face them all like men Go charging forth into the fray Over the hills and far away - Chorus - So fall in lads behind the drum With colours blazing like the sun Along the road to come what may Over the hills and far away - Chorus X2 Lyrics Explained * "Through Flanders, Normandy and Spain" - These are the three main theatres Albionic soldiers fought in during the Western War * "King Stan commands and we obey" - King Stan is a nickname for King Aethelstan, the monarch at the time * "I'll ask a favour of the Lord / To send their calm souls on their way" - This references the belief of most Albionic soldiers (and of many European Christian soldiers) that the enemies they kill become at peace, probably as a method of dealing with the idea of killing people * "Courage boys, 'tis one to ten" - Although they were rarely outnumbered as much as one to ten, Albionic troops were badly outnumbered in many of their engagements, and this also references a much older version of the song made in the 1700s * "Go charging forth into the fray" - This line was in the song before the Western War but it now references the Albionic soldiers charging the beaches of Normandy Category:Cultural Notes